Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to a storage device with increased performance and reliability using power state information provided by a host, and an operating method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device may be embodied using semiconductor such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phospide InP, etc. and may be classified as a volatile semiconductor memory device or a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.
A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. A nonvolatile memory device retains its stored data even when its power supply is interrupted. Examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc.
A storage device may be manufactured using a nonvolatile memory and may include a nonvolatile memory and a memory controller that accesses the nonvolatile memory and communicates with an external host device. The storage device may be mounted on, or included in, a variety of mobile devices such as a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. and may be embodied in the form of a product such as a removable card, an embedded card, or a SSD (solid state drive).
Mobile devices such as a smart phone, or a smart pad fitted with the storage device described above may employ a batter as a power supply. Thus, the storage device may perform an operation for maintaining reliability of data considering a SPO (sudden power off) of a host. The storage device can maintain reliability of data by a method of periodically backing up data. However, relatively many resources are consumed to maintain reliability of data using the backup method. That is, a lifespan of a nonvolatile memory device having a limited write count may be shortened and performance of the storage device may be degraded by a control operation for maintaining reliability.